This invention relates generally to the study of soil stability on the bottom of a body of water and, more particularly, to a tool for inscribing a pattern of marks, subsequent surveying of which reveals any changes in the pattern caused by shifting soil.
Soil studies are frequently made where the stability of the sea floor is questionable. Such studies are required in connection with a variety of marine activities. Conventional offshore oil and gas production operations utilize structures resting on the sea floor held in place by piles driven into the floor. The site selection and design of these structures and piles must take into account the characteristics of the soil. Underwater pipeline emplacement requires a knowledge of the terrain to be traversed. Sea bottom vehicles for pipeline and cable burying or scientific purposes require a certain soil strength to support them, especially if the vehicle is self-propelled.